


go watch THE edit

by orphan_account



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: #STREAMTHEEDIT, END YOUR 2020 ON A GOOD NOTE, F/F, GO DO IT BESTIES, you wont regret it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	go watch THE edit

go watch THE edit!!!! you may not have heard about it if you're not on twitter or instagram, but it's INCREDIBLE and ri and teri (and sha!!) have worked so so hard on it. 

https://youtu.be/Z2LhEnoqsDo

https://www.instagram.com/p/CJeEDH6J8NE/

https://www.instagram.com/p/CJeD_3jLFKI/

here's the summary:  
“Hope & Josie: Kindred Spirits” a.k.a. THE Edit is a project that attempts to analyze Hope and Josie’s relationship together and separately. This 7-minute + edit compiles each specific and careful point the writers have crafted in this universe, using points from other ships and important people in their lives as a way to emphasize how hosie works from different perspectives. Envisioned by Sha (hosieiuv on Twitter). Edited by Teri (@o.rtus) & Ri (@feuenfeu).

Music: Carry You – Ruelle ft. Fleurie


End file.
